The invention relates to an electrical connector which is formed from sheet material and which comprises a receptacle portion comprising a base and a pair of upstanding side walls, free edge portions thereof being turned in towards the base. The receptable portion is suitable to receive a flat tab male terminal from a front end. A resilient tongue which is released from the base extends rearwardly from its root at the front end of the base. The tongue has a projection which can cooperate with a cut-out formed in the flat tab male terminal in order to lock this terminal.
A connector of this kind is known, for example, from European patent application No. 43,655. It can be simply formed from sheet material by stamping and bending; during this operation the resilient tongue is also released from the base by stamping. In the known connector the passage for the flat tab male terminal to be received is bounded by the base, the upstanding side walls and the turned-in edge portions thereof. The width of the flat tab male terminal which can be received by the connector, therefore, substantially equals the distance between the two side walls. Consequently, when connectors for flat tab male terminals having a different width are required, the distance between the side walls of these connectors must be different, so that different stamping and bending tools will be required for their manufacture. Because the shape of the connector is comparatively complex, such tools are expensive.